Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella is the daughter of Cinderella - the protagonist from the fairytale of the same name. She has a job at the Glass Slipper Shoe Store in the Village of Book End. Info Personality Ashlynn's interests are divided over three topics, which she incorporates in her life in vastly different ways. The first one is shoes, which she obsesses over. To accommodate her "guilty pleasure", Ashlynn runs a shoe store, to which she is dedicated. The second interest in her life is nature. Ashlynn enjoys long strolls in Enchanted Forest and getting her hands dirty with earth and plant material, even if it is not befitting one of royal heritage. She also can communicate with animals, who help her out sometimes. Her final joy is Hunter Huntsman, whom she loves despite not being allowed to nor believing she has a right to. Though her feelings are genuine, her fear of being discovered does tend to make her treat Hunter, who himself has no problem showing his disdain for convention, not as well as he does her. Appearance Ashlynn has long, curly strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has green eyes and peach skin. In Ever After High Family Ashlynn is the daughter of Cinderella and her husband, a king. Her diary reveals that she has at least one aunt whom she calls Auntie Step. Friends Ashlynn is easy-going and considerate, resulting in her having many friends and acquaintances both human and animal. Nonetheless, she only considers herself to have a deep connection with Hunter, the first person to truly share her interests in the outdoors. Pet Ashlynn Ella's pet is a phoenix named Sandella. Romance She is secretly dating Hunter Huntsman, despite knowing that this is not approved of since she is royalty and he a commoner and despite knowing that they are endangering their stories. The only ones who know of their relationship are Cedar Wood, who has promised to not tell anyone, and Duchess Swan, whom Hunter has dirt on in case she'd want to tell anyone. In The Storybook of Legends, Raven Queen also figures out that they are secretly dating. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Ash;ynn and the other students noticed that C.A. Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apple's room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Subspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, Lizzie, Cerise and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Category:Ever After High characters Category:Characters Category:School students Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Magic Users Category:Fashion characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mattel characters Category:French characters